Many different types of scanning instruments are currently used to obtain information about products, containers and/or other items of interest. For example, Radio-frequency Identification (“RFID”) systems use electromagnetic fields to automatically identify and track tags that are attached to various objects. RFID tags contain electronically stored information that is released either upon collecting energy from a nearby RFID scanner's interrogating radio waves or from a local power source such as a battery: RFID scanning instruments receive released information from RFID tags and can store, present and/or transmit the information for use by a user. Unlike a barcode, RFID tags do not need to be within the line of sight of the scanning instrument, so RFID tags may be embedded in the objects to be tracked.
RFID systems typically use both fixed (i.e. stationary) and handheld portable scanning instruments to interrogate RFID tags. Unfortunately, many RFID scanning instruments have a limited range (e.g. <10 feet) within which they can interrogate a corresponding tag and subsequently receive information. Further, metal components positioned proximate to RFID tags can substantially interfere with RFID signals thereby making RFID systems difficult to use in settings where metal components are abundant.
Further, while line of sight is not necessary for the scanner to receive information from an RFID tag, in practice it is often insufficient to simply hold the scanner in front of the RFID tag in order to reliably pick up a signal. In order to maximize the chances that the RFID signal will be picked up and registered in the scanner, it is necessary to wave the scanner in front of the item containing an RFID tag. The most recommended motion is a sinusoidal motion in the shape of a “figure 8”, which is done manually by the person holding the scanner. Such a sinusoidal motion creates a multipath environment covering various angles and exposures between the RFID tag and the scanner, and maximizes the chance of signal transmission between them.
Given the need for proximity between the RFID tags and the scanners, the complicating factor of possible interference by metal components such as shelving, and the necessity for sinusoidal movement in the vicinity of the RFID tags, the practice has been to do the scanning by hand. In large warehouses, this will involve a worker holding the scanner and waving it in front of the inventory as he or she walks slowly down an aisle in front of the shelving. In large warehouses or in retail settings when RFID tags are used to track products that are organized on metal racks, this results in limitations. For example, a user carrying a handheld scanning instrument attempting to access a tag positioned on a metal rack well above the ground may be required to climb a ladder or up to a raised platform in order to access the tags, thereby potentially exposing the user to a risk of falling. Further, it is time consuming to climb up and down ladders and to have to move them frequently to continue accessing tags which are located further down the aisle on high shelves. As well, a user attempting to access tags on low shelves close to the ground will be required to bend over for extended periods of time, which may result in back strain.
It can also become difficult or tiresome for a user to continue scanning the tags in a sinusoidal manner. This may eventually result in strain and injury to the wrist, elbow or shoulder joints.
Therefore, a need exists for a scanning instrument accessory to improve the portability of RFID scanners and other scanning instruments that have a limited usable range. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.